The Genius and the Dunce
by Hunter K
Summary: There are too many reasons why a dunce shouldn't envy a genius... He's just too dumb to know...


**NOTE:** This Fic is originally written in Filipino (Ang Genius at Ang Dobe)

**Summary:** _ There are too many reasons why a dunce shouldn't envy a genius... He's just too dumb to know..._

**AN:** This is a result of the writer's craving to watch Naruto…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto & SlamDunk

The Genius and the Dunce  
_by Hunter Kai_

PART 1

...-(Sasuke's POV)-...

"Sasuke-kun!" A shrilly-irritating voice called out. I wanted to cover my ears. Or rather, slitting her neck would be much more fun. But, in order to protect my _'cool bastard'-image, _I tried to shift my attention to something else…

I resume reading my lessons. I pretended that I didn't notice her.

"Sasuke-kun!"

I felt something heavy beside me and automatically, I shot her with my 'ultra sharp icicle glares'. She backed away. I didn't know my glare could slash, all I know is it's super sharp and cold as icicles…

"What!" my voice turned out sharper than I wanted it to.

But the girl tends to be numb. She just smiled stupidly (atleast to me she looked really stupid) and sat beside me. "How are you, Sasuke?", she excitedly asked in her high-pitched, infuriating voice.

_ "None of your business, bitch!"_ I wanted to shout. But my thoughts got the better of me, so I manage to let out a jaded, "I'm Okay..."

Alas! Silence! I can keep on reviewing…

"Arghh!"

_ "Fuck Shit!" _

Did I really say that? I sighed the moment I confirmed that the cursed words didn't reached my lips. Instead, I stood, and jump at a branch of the tree looming over us. I didn't felt surprised since he's the only person in the whole wide universe that can create the most irritating sound ever. I kicked him on his side, hitting his ribcage, making him fall from his position. And from the tree branch, I shouted:

"If you wanted to make noises, go to the mountains… At least no one would be disturbed there!"

I didn't think if we're of any difference since I am almost acting the way he does. But, whenever I see this dead-last, I feel like losing myself… like… like…

...-(Naruto's POV)-...

_ "Stupid Sasuke! What's his problem?"_ I mentally scowled while dusting my favorite orange jumpsuit, which I would never ever exchange with any kind of expensive clothes, even tuxedos. Hmn, but if it's ramen, that's another thing… _YUM!_

Hey, we're off track!

I stood and pointed my accusing index finger at him (he should say thanks since I didn't use my middle finger). "What's your problem!" I bet that was a bit hysteric since he flinched a bit.

"ARG! Do you know who you're going against?", I continue my rambling. _'Heh! Do you think I'll just let you do that?'_

"You just kicked UZUMAKI NARUTO! Konoha's next Hokage!" I shouted at his direction, with saliva splashes. Unfortunately, he's atop a branch so my special deadly attack didn't reach him. Tsk!

"Come down here!" I waved my clenched fist on the air, challenging the Uchiha. He smiled using his trademark – 'I'm gonna beat the hell outa you' smirk. _'You think that piece of shit will work on me? Nah!'_

"Come on down here you, you…" I delayed it a bit for effect… and shouted

"COWARD!"

Did that ring a bell? He almost paled and his eyes narrowed. _'That was effective…'_

Whenever I call him coward, it pulls a string… And that only means… It's definitely true…

I prepared to defend from his attacks from above. But what I didn't prepare for was the blurred smudge of pink from my right and…

BAM!

The ground shake like there was an earthquake, I lost balance and everything went black…

...-(Back to Sasuke's POV)-...

What was I thinking earlier? I bet I got lost since Sakura made another scene. I jump down the tree and proceed to the school to take the exam before I get late… Like the one lying on the ground will definitely be…

xxx AFTER THREE(3) DAYS! xxx

the scores were displayed at the school lobby. Of course, we can't escape from rumors and comparisons.

"Hey… Neji's on the top? What happened to Sasuke?"

"Dunno…"

"Sasuke-kun! That was unfortunate… You see, it's just one point!"

"Yeah, but nobody's perfect you know. You can still beat him next time…"

I wanted to close my ears the way that Hanamichi Sakuragi(1) does. Maybe I have to go to him later and ask him if he could teach me that kind of technique.

"Is that all you got, Uchiha?"

I needn't look. It's Neji. I can almost see his mocking face. I disregarded him. I just picked my things, go home before I grow tired, and decide that I should kill everyone in this school; same way my brother does our clan. That'll make me legendary!

On my way home, I saw a dead-last. He was seated under a tree. Like before, he was tearing his test papers. Stupid! That word fitted him… the perfect word to describe him.

I somewhat envy him, stupid as he was. He dictates his own life – no external forces that drive him. He's all but free. And he was the only person who didn't expect more from me. Accepted me who I really was, and not the vainglorious Sasuke that the others see.

I stood in front of him. He didn't look back. I know he's crying.

"Go away!", he stubbornly kicked the leaves on the ground, eyes still buried on the ground. I waited 'till he's done dealing with his tantrums.

After a while, he's back to his stupid self, asking me, "What do you want?" Plain blue eyes stared at me. There was no sign that he cried. And somewhat I wonder how he controls his emotions.

I sat beside him, ignoring his question.

"I wanted to defeat you, chicken…", he started, his voice a serious tone, which caught me off guard. I don't know but, this is the first time I'm not annoyed with him calling me a chicken. "… So that they'd acknowledge my existence…"

Heh! I didn't help but paste a smile. I leaned on the tree trunk and let my eyes wonder at the blue skies. It was relaxing. And I started to wonder why blue was associated with melancholy. While…

It turned to look at Naruto since he stood. I look up at him. he was smiling down at me, saying, "I'll defeat you, Sasuke. That's a promise!"

There were flames playing on the peaceful ocean of his eyes. Flames of determination. Blazes of satisfaction. I cannot tell further… But I'm a hundred percemnt sure there was no trace of emptiness on them, even if they're blue in color…

I smiled. Not that 'gonna beat the hell outa you' smirk, which is my trademark as they say. But a sincere smile from the Sasuke who has been long a prison of the desire to take revenge…

"Dunce…" I whispered, "you can't defeat me…"

And once more, I felt like losing myself… like…

Like a dove freed from incarceration…

* * *

(1) Hanamichi Sakuragi of SlamDunk. His earlobes close by itself nn; I dunno how...

**AN:** What do you think? I know it's not as good as other Naruto Fics… but, I may as well try… I need feedbacks so to improve my writing…


End file.
